


Destroy Me

by stag_hag83



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Hannibal, Butts, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, For a Friend, Hannibal Loves Will, Kissing, Love, M/M, More butts, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Obviously, Season/Series 02, Top Will, WHOLE LOTTA TONGUE, Well kiss my grits, Will Loves Hannibal, a hint of plot, also butts, sweaty, wink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stag_hag83/pseuds/stag_hag83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Will destroy Hannibal, as Hannibal destroyed Will? SPOILER ALERT. Probably not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destroy Me

**Author's Note:**

> A little fic for a friend feeling the blues. Some good butt love can cure anything you got.

Will strode into Hannibal’s office. There was no polite knock on the door, no warm greeting from the doctor himself.

Hannibal was leaning over his impressive desk when he froze. He stood slowly, his hands tingling. He eyed a scalpel laying on a stack of papers, but waited a moment to snatch it up. 

“Hello Will” said Lecter, still facing the opposite wall. “Are you still planning on pointing a gun at me?” hand edging towards the small blade. 

“Not tonight” answered Will, sounding almost friendly. 

Hannibal turned around, cautiously trusting his instinct and leaving the scalpel where it was. 

“Well,” Hannibal said softly, subtle smile on his lips. “To what do I owe the pleasure”.

Will moved with slow intent towards the doctor. Hannibal noticed he had trimmed his hair, now neat and decidedly masculine. He missed the wild, boyish curls hanging in the young man’s eyes. This man was no child. 

“Can’t an old friend just drop by for a visit?” said Will cocking his head, smirk on his closely shaven face. 

“Drink”? Offered Hannibal.

Will merely nodded, trusting Hannibal knew his poison of choice. He handed Will the glass of scotch, both men still standing. Will’s posture, Hannibal noticed, was confidant. He was no longer the shrinking, tightly wound man, closing himself off the the world. 

They both sipped, making penetrative eye contact. Hannibal was rarely set off balance. He prided himself on his hard, shiny marble exterior. Nothing given away with his soft invitations and even, guarded stare. This finely honed, carefully tuned facade was cracked by the new Will standing before him. A Will whose normally twitching face was now calm, a Will who no longer exuded the sweet scent of fear and sickness. Hannibal gulped audibly, and Will smiled almost cruelly. 

“ I should kill you” whispered Will, putting his finger lightly on Hannibal’s temple, feeling the pulsing heartbeat. 

“I should strangle you. Watch the light leave your eyes. Leaving you exposed. Punishing you for your beautifully woven tapestry of half truths.”

Will moved forward and buried his face into Hannibal’s shirt. He could smell his spicy cologne, feel the rough wool on his forehead. 

“Why can’t I destroy you? As you destroyed me?” he sobbed dryly into Hannibal’s shirt. 

Hannibal reached up, and ran his fingers through Will’s hair, still fragrant from his recent cut. They moaned in unison. Hannibal’s eyes fluttered closed and his chest tightened uncomfortably. For a time his breathing was unsure. It was long moments before he was able to suck in a cleansing breath. Will pulled his head away and leaned into Hannibal, who was still embracing him, holding him steady by the hips. 

Their lips brushed, feather light. Hannibal tasted whiskey on Will, strong and heady. They pressed their foreheads together, both slightly sticky with sweat. 

Their lips met again, harder this time, with Will the first to lose control. He pushed Hannibal back roughly, the ladder rungs rattling as his back slammed against them. He would have bruises tomorrow. 

For a moment Will had his hands around Hannibal’s neck, his eyes black in the soft lamp light. He then ran them down the doctor’s chest, fingers digging into flesh through his shirt. Will, with hands on either side of the ladder, had boxed him in. Hannibal knew there was no escape, causing his erection to grow beneath his expensive trousers. 

Will snarled, hinting at the darkness within, and kissed Hannibal violently. Hannibal opened his mouth immediately, accepting Will’s rough, insistent tongue. He jerked Will’s hips towards him, whose hands were still clamped onto the ladder. Their erections rubbed together, burning and chafing against the harsh fabric. Will moved to Hannibal’s neck, licking, sucking, biting enthusiastically. Hannibal felt his considerable strength return, and shoved Will backward. Will considered him for a moment, trying to regain his footing. This time Hannibal charged, and they tumbled back onto an antique Persian rug. Will gasped under Hannibal, being comfortably crushed by the solid weight. They kissed with abandon, hands everywhere, arousal crackling in the air around them. 

Hannibal sat up on his knees and began to fuss with his trousers, desperately pulling at his belt and zipper. Will leaned up to kiss him, sweetly his time. He lay a gentle palm on Hannibal’s impressive excitement. Hannibal threw his head back, humping Will’s hand for several long moments. His cock began to leak profusely, darkening the already navy fabric. Will then fumbled at his own pants, pulling them off as speedily as his shaking hands would allow. Two sets of boxers were pulled down, one silk and one frayed cotton. 

Will wasted no time. He aided Hannibal, flipping him onto his back so he was gazing up into Will’s stormy irises. Their pants were around their ankles, and they ground together shamelessly. Hannibal relinquished all control and moaned obscenely. They were both soaked with pre-cum, which was dripping into the creases of Hannibal’s thighs, their seed mixing onto his belly. 

Will leaned back, and started to push his hand underneath Hannibal’s ass. The bigger man raised his hips in response. Will’s fingers were more than damp with their mingling cum. He pushed inside Hannibal, the heat almost unbearable. The strength of Will’s gaze was hypnotizing, Hannibal unable to look away as they panted in unison. The only sounds in the room were the ticking of the grandfather clock in the corner, and Hannibal’s disconnected groans of pleasure and pain. 

Will added another, stretching Hannibal until he whined and thrashed under his touch.

“Now” Whispered Hannibal, grabbing Will’s clothed biceps for balance. 

Will brought the tip of his cock to Hannibal’s hole, gaping and pink from his talented fingers. Will towered over him darkly, resembling a predator coming in for the kill. Will’s cock slid past the first taught ring, coming to rest there.

“Am I hurting you?” breathed Will. Hannibal smiled at the warmth of his almost innocent trepidation.

Hannibal simply answered by pulling Will down into a deep kiss, feeling infinite in its depths. Will moved, rolling his hips and bracing his hands on either side of Hannibal’s head. 

His back arched painfully, the sweat on his chest soaking through his shirt, revealing the outline of dark nipples. Will closed his eyes and thrust rapidly, filling Hannibal to the hilt of his heavily veined cock. Hannibal played along willingly and thrust back, the movement of his hips becoming involuntary. 

“Please...” Hannibal whispered, feeling a tell-tale heat rising into his belly. Will bucked like a stallion, almost growling as his balls retreated up against his body. Will abruptly stilled the erratic movements, looking into Hannibal’s eyes. He seemed to make a decision, and began to impale Hannibal mercilessly. Hannibal cried out hoarsely, the back of his head slamming against the floor as he came. Will, feeling Hannibal’s semen coat his belly, exploded with a scream. It echoed throughout the office, the high ceilings adding to the drama of the strangled sound. 

Will collapsed onto Hannibal, their sweat soaked shirts sticking together hotly. 

Hannibal looked up at Will, overwhelmed by the magnificent creature before him. Will dropped his head onto Hannibal’s shoulder, kissing the damp skin.


End file.
